Chuva
by DanizGemini
Summary: Lembranças de Infância a dor da perda na vida de Aioria. Fic escrita para COPA AXIA DE FANFICS do FORUM AXIA. Fic editada para corrigir uns errinhos...


Chuva

A chuva fina caía no santuário naquela noite sem estrelas. As pequenas gotas pareciam refletir suas lágrimas. Estava parado na entrada de sua casa, ainda sem acreditar nos acontecimentos recentes. Fechou os olhos e sua mente tornou-se repleta de lembranças.

Recordou-se de quando tinha sete anos e chegou ao santuário tomado por uma imensa alegria. Naquele dia iria finalmente rever seu irmão mais velho, Aioros. E não era só isto, naquela data Aioros iria combater pela sagrada Armadura de Sagitário. Aioria não entendia muito bem o significado daquilo, apenas sabia que era algo muito importante. Ele tinha plena certeza da vitória do irmão, não importava qual fosse o oponente. Aioros sempre foi um herói para ele.

Aioros cuidou dele quando se tornaram órfãos e perambularam algum tempo pelas ruas da Grécia até serem encaminhados para o orfanato onde viveram. No tempo que passaram na rua, nunca deixou o irmão sentir fome ou frio, mesmo que para isso lhe faltasse o alimento e o agasalho. No orfanato era companhia para as brincadeiras e segurança nas noites chuvosas quando o pequeno Aioria assustava-se com os trovões.

Os anos no orfanato sem o irmão foram muito dificies, mas nada disso importava agora que estava junto de seu irmão novamente. Como previra, Aioros ganhou a luta e sagrou-se Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário. Após o combate Aioria encontrou-se novamente com o irmão, assustando-se com as feridas no corpo dele, mas Aioros, como sempre, não parecia se importar com a dor. Emocionado, abraçou Aioria, acariciando-lhe os cabelos dourados dizendo-lhe: - Daqui em diante estaremos sempre juntos.

Os anos seguintes foram duros, mas Aioria não deixou de se divertir. Cresceu e se enturmou, tornando-se uma das crianças mais levadas do santuário. Aioros desejava que o irmão fosse tranqüilo como Mu e Shaka que se tornaram inseparáveis desde que chegaram no Santuário, mas Aioria, apesar de seu gênio forte se dava bem com todas as crianças encontrou em Milo seu companheiro de traquinagens. O escorpião em especial era uma verdadeira peste e sempre arrastava Camus para suas travessuras, que conseqüentemente era castigado junto com os demais.

Cabia a Aioros, Shura e Saga, que já eram cavaleiros na época, manter a disciplina o que não era uma tarefa nada fácil. Aioros perdeu a conta de quantas vezes, mesmo com o coração na mão teve que castigar o irmão pelas travessuras. Conforme o tempo foi passando e o treinamento para conquistar a armadura de Leão se intensificava Sagitário finalmente parecia estar conseguindo conter os ânimos do caçula.

Aioros era um mestre incrível, extremamente exigente, mas sempre tinha um sorriso e uma palavra de apoio para o irmão nos momentos dificies. Preocupava -se não somente com a evolução física de Aioros, mas também com sua formação intelectual e espiritual. Dava-lhe aulas de mitologia e filosofia, falava-lhe da importância da honra e da justiça e que os cavaleiros de Athena deveriam lutar sempre pela paz. Aioria era um aluno dedicado.

Quando conquistou a armadura de Leão Aioria não cabia em si, tamanha a felicidade. Finalmente havia alcançado seu objetivo e dado ao irmão um motivo para se orgulhar. Aioros abraçou-lhe dizendo: - Eu te amo. Tinha certeza que você conseguiria. Você sempre foi um orgulho para mim. E agora somos iguais: Cavaleiros de Athena que lutam pela justiça. Chorando nos braços do irmão Aioria respondeu: -Nunca seremos iguais, nunca serei um Cavaleiro tão bom quanto você e se agora sou um Cavaleiro devo a tudo a você... Você é mais que um irmão... é o pai que eu nunca tive. Eu te amo. Aquele foi um dia inesquecível para ambos.

Tempos depois Aioria encarava o inacreditável. Ele e mais seis Cavaleiros de Ouro encontravam-se na sala do Grande Mestre que proferia palavras duras:

- Um traidor da Sagrada Ordem Dourada atentou contra a vida de Athena que acaba de reencarnar.

A notícia abalou todos os cavaleiros presentes. Aioria olhou em volta e percebeu a ausência de seu irmão, que provavelmente estava cumprindo sua missão, Shura e Mu. Shura não podia ser um traidor, o melhor amigo de seu irmão era considerado o cavaleiro mais fiel à Athena. Mu sempre fora tão pacífico, não podia acreditar que ele atentara contra a vida de alguém.

O Grande Mestre continuou seu discurso:

- Não há motivos para se preocupar. O culpado já deve ter sido executado. A morte é a punição para os traidores de Athena.

Abruptamente a porta da sala foi aberta e Shura entrou por ela carregando um corpo envolto em uma capa, a da própria armadura de Capricórnio. Shura mantinha o olhar baixo e quando o levantou para falar com o Mestre Aioria reparou que ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Shura disse ao mestre que havia cumprido sua missão, depositou o corpo respeitosamente no chão perante o mestre e saiu da sala tão rapidamente quanto havia entrado. O grande Mestre recomeçou a falar:

-Para mim é uma grande surpresa que este seja o traidor, o que só deixa mais claro que estamos em tempos sombrios e que não sabemos mais em quem confiar. No entanto acredito na lealdade de vocês para defender-me, ou melhor, defender a nossa Deusa Athena e isso inclui você, Aioria.

Aioria olhou confuso para o Mestre enquanto este retirava a capa do rosto do cadáver. Todos ficaram espantados, no entanto, não era apenas espanto e sim terror que havia estampado no rosto de Aioria ao ver o corpo inerte de seu irmão ali. Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo como se seu cosmo pudesse fazer voltá-lo a vida, mas não fez nada, estava sem ação, em choque.

O Grande Mestre prosseguiu friamente:

- Traidores como Aioria não merecem nenhum tipo de honra póstuma, mas a respeito a você Aioria, permitirei que Aioros seja enterrado. – E ordenou: - Soldados enterrem este corpo no cemitério dos servos e usem apenas uma pedra sem inscrições para marcar sua lápide. Já é uma honra grande demais para um traidor. Bem... acho que já tivemos acontecimentos demais para um único dia. Vocês estão dispensados, voltem para as suas casas. – Virou-se e entrou em seus aposentos. Todos estavam, atônitos, mas cumpriram a ordem e voltaram para as suas casas. Milo levou Aioria até a casa de Leão, este permanecia estático. O escorpiano abraçou o amigo em sinal de apoio, mas quando ia retirar-se sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado por Aioria:

- Você não acredita que meu irmão seja mesmo um traidor, não é Milo? – Aioria esperava encontrar apoio no amigo, no entanto este apenas abaixou a cabeça.

– Sinto muito, Aioria. – Disse Milo sem coragem de olhas nos olhos do leão. Aioria apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação:

- Suma da minha frente, Milo. Escorpião saiu e Aioria entrou em sua casa, jogou-se na cama e ficou lá por muito tempo ainda paralisado como se estivesse em outra realidade.

Quando finalmente arranjou forças para levantar foi até a porta da sua casa contemplar a chuva, deixando que algumas lágrimas tímidas rolasse pelo seu rosto e que a sua alma enchesse-se de memórias da sua infância ao lado do irmão. Não, Aioria não era um traidor. Talvez tivesse que aceitar ouvir seu irmão ser chamado de traidor no santuário, mas sabia no fundo de sua alma que aquilo não era verdade. Aioros era o homem mais honrado que ele conhecera e era sim que permaneceria em sua lembrança. E agora ele estava lá enterrado como um indigente e ele não teve ao menos a chance de se despedir. Despedir...

Desesperado saiu correndo na escuridão em direção ao cemitério dos servos. Viu a lápide sem escritura e percebeu que estava diante do túmulo do irmão. Aquilo foi demais para ele, foi como se de repente ele tomasse consciência da terrível realidade, uma realidade que ele jamais iria aceitar. Despencou caindo de joelhos no chÃo de terra, libertando todo o desespero que estava contido em seu peito. A chuva cessou, mas nÃo suas lágrimas. Perdeu a noção do tempo que estava ali. O sol já estava para nascer quando sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro e a voz delicada que dizia com sinceridade:

-Entendo seu sofrimento. Também não acredito que Aioros tenha sido um traidor. Aioria olhou em direção à Amazona, que havia tirado a máscara revelando uma lágrima solitária em sua face.

Delicadamente secou com as costas das mãos as lágrimas dele, acariciou os cabelos dourados com ternura, olhou nos olhos azuis cheios de angústia que agora se tornavam avermelhados. – Eu estou aqui Aioria, pode contar comigo.

Aioria a abraçou e ela o acolheu como faria a uma criança frágil e assustada. E o que era o Cavaleiro de Leão naquele momento? Ele sentiu o cosmo quente e acolhedor e aos poucos seu coração se acalmava. Aqueles que se diziam seus amigos o haviam abandonado e fora nela que havia encontrado apoio, naquela garota que sempre fora um dos alvos preferidos de suas travessuras. A verdade é que sempre sentiu algo a mais por aquela menina, mas como não sabia como se expressar e queria ser notado tudo que sabia fazer eram brincadeiras e provocações.

Agora ela havia se tornado uma mulher e estava ao seu lado quando ele mais precisava. Aioria passava pelo momento mais difícil de sua vida, mas agora uma nova vida ao lado dela estava prestes a começar. Ainda aninhado nos braços dela Aioria olhou-a e disse repleto de gratidão:

- Obrigada, Marin.


End file.
